


Break the Rules

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Other, Party, slight romance, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: Peter is sent to figure out where Tony's daughter is and finds her at a pool party.





	Break the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Preview of a chapter of my new book "A Family with Powers". It will be released July 11, 2018!

 

        Out of all the places that (y/n) decided to sneak off, she decided to sneak off to a party. And not just a small party with a couple of friends. It was a giant pool party that occupied the whole floor of a hotel. _Great._ How was he supposed to find her now? Not to mention, she also managed to drag Wanda and Shuri with her. But the main goal was to find (y/n) and try to convince her to return to the compound.

        "Peter?!" He hears a familiar voice and turns his head towards the pool.

        There (y/n) is leaning on the side of the pool with her wet, (h/c) hair sticking her face. She has a large grin on her face and waves at Peter. His heart almost drops to his stomach when he sees her but he becomes even more nervous when he spots a muscular man kissing alongside her shoulder.

        Peter hadn't admitted to anyone yet, but he had the biggest crush on (y/n). Not only was she beautiful but she was extremely nice and smart. Tony had put her in charge of several things at the compound and Peter always made sure he was on time every day just to see her. But the thought of her being with another guy just made his blood boil. 

        "(Y/N), what are you doing here?" Peter makes his way over to the pool and looks down at her.

        "I wanted to show my best friends what an American party was like. They have been here for months and still haven't had the full young adult experience."

        "You can't just sneak off like that. It's not safe..." Before Peter could even continue talking (y/n) bursts out into laughter.

        "Out of all the people he could have sent to check up on me and bring me home, he sent you..."

        Peter felt as embarrassed as he was angry. Was she not taking him seriously because of his strength compared to the other Avengers? Was it because he was timid? Was it because she didn't even like him overall? All of these thoughts in his head pointed to (y/n) actually being shallow. 

        "Why... Why would you say that?"

        "Because I know that you have a crush on me." She gives him a quick wink and Peter swears that he feels his heart stop beating for a moment. 

        "Y-you know that I have a crush on you?" His face slowly turns a light shade of pink and (y/n) can't help but smile.

        "You're not exactly the best at hiding it." The (h/c) slowly starts to get out of the pool while pushing away the guy behind her. "I would have spent my night with you, but I just remembered you really boring."

        Before the guy can reply, (y/n) has gotten out of the pool and grabbed Peter's hand. Her hand is soaking wet, but at this point, he didn't care one bit. He went from having a bad feeling in his stomach to a good feeling. Although he still had to try and convince her to come back to the compound, Peter didn't mind spending a  _little_  time with her.

        "So, how long have you know?"

        "Well, I don't think anyone else comes on time to everything all week except you. And, I know that you're not exactly punctual. Plus, you look at me all the time. Do you think I don't catch you peeking at me?" She gives him a large grin and squeezes his hand.

        "Okay, we can discuss that later, but where exactly are Wanda and Shuri?"

        "The last time I checked, they were downing fruity drinks at the bar."

        "Shuri is the only one old enough to drink..." Peter furrows his eyebrows and (y/n) pulls him along to another area of the hotel floor.

        "That doesn't matter, Peter..."

        "I never got irresponsible teenager vibes from you."

        "I don't usually do things like this but I need a break sometimes. I spend most of my time organizing paperwork and contacting people to make sure they don't sue the Avengers. It's not exactly the most entertaining thing for a nineteen-year-old to do."

        "Are you ever going to tell me about the portion of that person's house I ruined?"       

        "The damage cost about one million." (Y/N) keeps dragging Peter along the hotel and he furrows his eyebrows.

        "That is a lot..."

        "That is literally nothing compared to the property damage to NYC in the attack of 2012. That was billions..."

        The two of them finally make their way over to the bar and Shuri is helping Wanda stand up without falling. Wanda is completely obviously drunk as her foot wobbles with each step she takes. Shuri looks completely relieved when she sees her two other teammates.

        "I tried to stop her, but it was too late when I returned to the bar." Shuri keeps trying to help Wanda keep her balance.

        "No more fruity drinks for you Wanda." (Y/N) lets go of Peter's hand and helps Shuri carry Wanda to the elevator.

        "Is  _he_ going to be mad?" Peter asks (y/n) nervously as he walks behind the three girls.

        "This is nothing compared to half the things I did in college."

* * *

        "I'm mad at you." Tony walks over to his daughter and points at her chest. "You could have ended up in a bad situation."

        "But, I didn't. We got home safely and no one realized who we were."

        "Shuri is a princess. Wanda has powers, and you are  _my_  daughter. If anyone looked a little closer, one, if not all of you, would have been put in danger. I can't have you sneaking off like that again."

        "Well, if you didn't lock me in an office or lab all day, I wouldn't have to sneak out to find some real fun!" (Y/N) shouts at her father and crosses her arms.

        She understood that she was still young. She understood that he wanted to keep her safe. But sometimes she felt as if he was  **always**  holding her back from doing what she really wanted. She graduated college early and at the top of her class. She was passionate about science. She always listened to what he had to say. She still wanted to keep a relationship with him no matter how many times he got blacked out drunk or didn't contact her for months.

        "I will get you anything that you want in this compound if you want to have fun. I will give you any Avenger to escort you when you're out and about if you want to have fun. Sneaking off to a college party at a random hotel isn't fun. I promised your mom that I would protect you. That I would keep you safe. I intend to keep that promise!"

        "I am nineteen. I don't need to be treated like a baby anymore. The one time that you want to be so invested in my life and my safety is when I'm already a fucking adult!"

        "You know that is not true! I have always been there for you..."

        "Oh really?! OH REALLY?! Something happens with your little Iron Man or Avengers shit and you don't talk to me for months. You didn't even send a text my way for six months after your little fiasco in Germany. If anything, mom has always been there for me. Isn't  _she_ the one I stayed with three quarters of the year?" 

        Tony stops himself from replying when he sees (y/n) start to tear up. Even though Tony had financially supported (y/n) her whole life, nothing replaced him actually being a part of her life. Maybe she felt special that she was the only baby he was willing to keep. Maybe she felt special that he'd take her on trips to places she had always dreamed of going to. Maybe she felt special at the thought that he'd let her be an Avenger. Maybe she felt angry that he finally wanted to be completely invested in her life after she became an adult.

* * *

        "You can't leave." Peter pleads with (y/n) as she grabs her large duffle bag.

        "All of my expectations have been ruined. I can't stay here anymore. I am going back to live with my mom in Florida. I will contact you when I get there."

        "You can't just leave like that. I'll come with you."

        "I appreciate the thought but we're not even dating Peter. And, this has always been your dream. I can't pull you away from it just because I want to leave to get away from all of this."

        "I...I don't want you to leave. I need you to stay. It won't be the same."

        "I understand that, but we can still talk every day. I promise." (Y/N) kisses Peter's cheek and he bites his lip.

        Part of him wants her to find her own way to heal from fighting with her father. The other part of him wants her to stay. Even if their relationship wasn't serious. Even if it never became serious, the thought of her leaving made him sick to his stomach. Before he could even talk to her again, she was already gone. He didn't try to chase after her. It's exactly what she wanted to do, so he wasn't going to hold her back. Even if it left a hole in his heart.       


End file.
